


Following Through

by w_x_2



Series: Everything For You [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Want to indulge with me?” Mick teases as he runs his hands down his chest to his tummy and then to the brim of his trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 24th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. Sequel to [Indulging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6864457).

When they are finally in private, after making sure that all their past selves are back in their appropriate place, Leonard and Mick stumble through the door as they kiss and let their hands roam each other's body, grabbing and clutching at one another to stay as close as possible.

 

The door to the room gets shut in the way of Mick pushing Leonard against it and Leonard gives back as good as he gets, distracts the bigger man by sweeping his tongue inside Mick's mouth and pushes him back across the room and onto the bed.

 

A couple of outer layers fall to the floor on their way there and when Mick's knees hit the bed he holds strong for a moment with a challenging expression to which Leonard responds with a smile, before Mick falls back on the bed.

 

Leonard helps him take off his shoes and socks as Mick watches him intently and then bends to take off his own. When Leonard looks back up Mick is wriggling off his shirt so he stays standing and gazing until Mick has passed the shirt over his head and it flies over the side of the bed.

 

“You gonna stay there?” Mick rumbles as he looks at Leonard.

 

Leonard runs his tongue across his almost closed lips as he watches Mick flex the muscles on his torso. “I was planning on joining you.”

 

“Want to indulge with me?” Mick teases as he runs his hands down his chest to his tummy and then to the brim of his trousers.

 

“Always.”

 

“But right now you wanna watch more, don't you?”

 

Leonard nods.

 

Mick gazes at Leonard for a moment with a smile and then lifts his hips as he undoes the button on his trousers and then uses both hands to push the trousers over his hips and down his legs. He uses his feet to get the material the rest of the way off and then shuffles up the bed until his head is on the pillow.

 

Leonard's arousal rises as Mick gets himself comfortable and puts himself on display with an arm folded behind his head and the other hand rubbing his cock through the material of his underwear.

 

Mick's cock is already quite hard so he doesn't spend long teasing both himself and Leonard, but instead slides his hand under his boxers where he touches the silky skin of his length. Mick curls his fingers around his cock and then without taking off his boxers moves the position of his dick so that the tip peaks out for Leonard's view followed by rest of his cock as he uses his pinky to hold the front of his boxers further down at the base of his length, balls still encased in heat.

 

Rather than watching his cock Mick gazes at Leonard, watching his husband as he so clearly delights in Mick's actions.

 

Mick's hips raise as he thumbs across the slit of his member and he hears and sees Leonard take in a sharp inhale.

 

“Come here,” Mick requests.

 

“Changed your mind?” Leonard asks as he takes a step forward.

 

“No, just want you closer.”

 

“Hmm,” Leonard rumbles as he places his knee on the bed.

 

“Naked,” Mick adds.

 

Leonard lifts an eyebrow but his lips curl into a smile and he stands back up, shirt coming off fast as he pulls it over his head and arms and lets it drop onto the floor.

 

“Slower,” Mick suggests.

 

“Oh yeah?” Leonard replies as he palms down his chest, scratching at his abs before sliding further down and unbuttoning his trousers.

 

Mick nods slowly, watching intently as Leonard abandons his trousers right when Mick had thought he was going to at least get to see Leonard's bulge, but instead his husband slowly slides his hand up his body and all the way to his neck.

 

Maybe Leonard won't be the only one watching his partner take care of himself.


End file.
